


I'm secretly sparked!!

by warrior_slipstream05



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad and Beautiful, Transformer Sparklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: Sideswipe haven't seen Jazz in a while because he went on a mission with Team prime, but Sideswipe had a secret which is... He's SPARKED!! He really wanted to tell Jazz, but was thinking that he won't accept to be a father.
Relationships: Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock, Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers), Steeljaw/Thunderhoof
Kudos: 17





	1. Missing Jazz so much

It was a beautiful day at the Junkyard and everyone was in a great mood because Steeljaw's pack are now getting along with Team Bee. Crosshairs is teaching Drift students Jetstorm and Slipstream about the important thing about sticking together with family and not to get separated. He always felted like if these two are his own sparklings. Maybe he should tell Drift to have a sparkling one day, but knows how much he's not ready for parenting. Being a parent takes a lot of responsibilities such as changing diapers, feed them, burp them, and teaching (That is Drift favorite thing about being a father). Grimlock was punching a bunch of old rags that Russell gave him, Strongarm was watching a bunch of Cop TV shows and movie, Thunderhoof was with his sparked mate Steeljaw and they were figuring out what should their kid name, Denny was helping Fixit with stuff they need to finish, and Sideswipe well... He was in his berth laying and had a pillow on his face screaming and crying because he haven't seen Jazz for a while and was wondering where could he be, but didn't see him, yet. He had a secret in his heart and it is... he has a crush on him, but was hoping that he could maybe accept his love request, but was too shy to tell him his feelings, until windblade notice him crying and screaming on a pillow and decided to go ask him to see what's up. "Hey Sideswipe, are you okay?" Sideswipe didn't know who said it, but turned to his left and saw windblade standing there in confusing.

"Oh, uhh I-It's nothin"

"You know I'm not easily fooled you know"

Sideswipe didn't know what to say and didn't want to make himself embarrassed. If he tell Windblade about him being sparked, then she would probably laugh and tease him or go tell others and would ruin his secret.

"Umm... Can you do me a big favor please?"

"What kind of favor you want me to help you with?"

"You see... umm you remember Jazz, right?"

"Of course! Why are you asking me a question that is about Jazz?"

"Well, After celebrating about Steeljaw's pack are now getting along with us, Me and Jazz were kinda decided to spend time alone and we were just talking about being together in a long time and I was the one who wanted to play around with him and told him that I wanted to have a lot of fun just the two of us and I kinda suggest him that he should be playing hard on me and later I felt like if I was overloading and it turned of that I was SPARKED!! Please don't tell others about my child inside of me?!"

"Your... Sparked?! I'm so... PROUD of you and don't worry I won't tell others, unless if you feel like you want to"

Sideswipe was proud of himself. He was glad that windblade won't tell others, but was also worries that one thing that is driving his brain crazy, "Does Jazz really made him sparked or it was just a coincidence?"


	2. Jazz is back

Bumblebee had an announcement and it was about Jazz is coming back. Everyone was cheering, but not sideswipe. He thinks that Jazz doesn't even want to be the father of his own child he made with him. He decided to go ask Steeljaw about how thunderhoof react when he was sparked.

"So, you want me to tell you how Thunderhoof feels when I'm sparked?'

"YES and it would be helpful if you tell me because I'm sparked and I really need your help!!"

Steljaw thought for a second, then he decides that he should help sideswipe. "Look I can give you some details from me and Thunderhoof love story to right now if you want to?"

"YES! Tell me from the start!"

"Okay. We first met at the prison ship and he liked me and I also like him as well. We talked about some interest and we feel in love, which is my favorite moment. Few month later, we started talking about sparklings and what to expect from getting one. So, Thunderhoof set up a wonderful and beautiful date night at his room and I was very thrilled an we had fun together, until he pushed me into his bed and told me that he'll go nice and gentle on me and we... fucked. It was awkward, but I had to do it for the love my life and I wanted him to go harder and faster, until I'm overload with sparklings! Next thing I know... I was sparked, but I didn't want to upset him, but I had to tell him the truth."

"Yikes! What did he said? Did he even wanted to be a father!?"

"The truth is he didn't wanted to be the father at first and he regret one thing and THAT is to get me sparked so that I can be with him"

"Can't he just marry you and happily ever after happens?"

"He would have, but he decides that sex was first, children second, and marrying me third"

"Huh, I didn't know he wanted to be with you"

"That's because we were made for each other. Now tell me... Are you Sparked as well??"

"Yes, but I don't want to tell Jazz about it"

"Why? He IS your sparkmate after all?"

"I didn't want to tell him because I was thinking that he doesn't want to be the father of my-Our child"

"Look. Just because you think that Jazz doesn't want to be the father doesn't means that he doesn't want to be the father."

"Then what do you mean?"  
" What I'm trying to say is that-"

"Guess who's back!!" A familiar words had hit Sideswipe right into his head and he knows who it is... Jazz

"Oh NO! He's here!! Steeljaw, what do I- Where are you??'

"I-I need to see T-Thunderhoof! The pups or fawn is COMING!"

Sideswipe was panicking! He didn't know what to do, until Jazz saw him and greet him with a kiss on the cheek. Then, he looked at Sideswipe's face and asked, "Are you okay?" and he didn't want to tell him that he's sparked. Sideswipe was wondering and ask himself, " _What am I suppose to say to him? Should I tell him that I'm sparked or say that I was worried about him!!??"_


End file.
